darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Autobot Bboard 2010
'Back to Main Wiki ' Minor Incident Jan 28 Hardpack ~fizzle bloop~ Hardpack, a new face to the report logs, appears on screen in this recording sitting on a table with minor armor repairs being performed on his shoulder. "A heads up. Out on a scrap scavenging tour I rolled up on a roadblock held by Decepticons. They were adamant about no one passing. Luckily for me I had help fending off the pair of Decepticons. Although I took far less damage, she caused far more. Good reflexes and optic-hand coordination on her." The view swivels to show Arcee on a slab being repaired. "So there it is. Roadblock east of the college campus and creaky fields is actively held and defended by 'Megatron law' enforcing Decepticons. Hardpack signing off." Success Thu Feb 25 Shark Shark here reporting about how things turned out last cycle on our little trap for the Cons. They thought they were so smart setting up a trap of their own, but we turned that around on them. We majorly damaged their new acquisition before it stumbled off after robobirds. Xaaron was badly damaged, as was Magnus. The rest of us got away with minor damage. Medics are busy fixing everyone. Hope that's enough detail for you all. Shark out. Energon Fri Feb 26 Optimus Prime Those within our military faction who is able to locate energon deposits and refuel our supplies, I have a project for you. I do not wish to request of our citizens to do this yet, but I want the deposits located around our area, including into areas that have yet to be claimed. I want a record of how much resources have. We will need after I get this information, then to put claim on them and replenish our own sources of energon. If we need too, then also carefully look into Decepticon held areas within our range. If they are sitting on a high deposit of energon, then we will look into reclaiming, or claiming it for our own. However, I want this to be the last option at this moment. Prime Out Energon Scouting Fri Feb 26 Shark Shark here. I made and exhaustive search of the planet and had to do some checking to make sure I had the ownership of each section noted right. This list should be correct. Disputed areas: 0.1.0 Rusty Scrapyard, 0.6.0 Caustic Riverways, 1.1.0 Old Airport, 2.1.0 Cloverleaf Bypass, 3.2.0 Construction Site, 5.2.0 Great Racetracks, 5.4.0 Glade in the Forest, 7.2.0 Sinkhole, 8.2.0 Collapsing Countryside, 5.0.0 Corroded Hills, and 7.0.0 Road Blockade. Con Held Areas - 0.2.0 Giant Graveyard, 0.3.0 Flight Plains, 1.4.0 Ghost Town, 1.6.0 Acid-Carved Buttes, 3.5.0 Switchback Mountain, 4.3.0 Bypass, 5.5.0 Mercury Rapids, 5.6.0 Western Rad Zone, 6.6.0 Black Abyss, 7.3.0 Spire of Victory, 7.5.0 Ancient Starport, 7.6.0 Eastern Rad Zone, 8.1.0 Roadblock, 8.4.0 Abandoned Strip Mine, and 8.5.0 Cybertronian Freeway. Shark out. Science Reenergized! Sat Feb 27 Crackshot With Primes' approval, a new science and research project has been announced. With the successful reviving of an alien machine, it has been decided that the Autobots will attempt to return it to space so that it can someday go home. Calls have gone out for volunteers of space engineers and scientists to assist. Energon Mapping Sat Feb 27 Shark Shark here. This is the rest of the undisputed areas in the underground level areas - 0.1.1 Iron Workshops, 0.3.1 Blackout Residentials, 0.4.1 Cable Jungle, 2.4.1 Shredded Tunnels, 3.5.1 Radiation Road, 4.2.1 Giant Ventilation Fans, 4.4.1 Underground Volcanoes, 1.1.2 Polluted Bog, 3.1.2 Cooled Magma Chambers, 3.3.2 Irradiated Fuel Towers, 0.0.2 Sewage Treatment Plant, 1.0.2 Maintenance Garages, and 3.0.2 Acid Pools. Shark out. Tac Troubles Sun Feb 28 Shark Shark here. Sitting in repair bay getting fixed up. Ran afoul of Tac as he showed up in Cubricon while Crackshot and I were escorting Lifeline to Iacon with some sort of sensitive package for Bundle. Anyway, the merc wouldn't take a hint so I had to get nasty. Bought enough time for Lifeline to get to Iacon safely. Soon as I'm healed up and allowed back on duty, I'll see if I can get a reading on energon stores in the locations I found. Shark out. Parts and Disks Tue Mar 09 Perceptor Crackshot I and the other scientists have finalized the deciphering of the disks and placed the information about our world that we felt was appropriate for the level of technology that we have witnessed why retro-engineering the parts. The parts will be ready for you to pick up next cycle. Perceptor out. Skirmish in the forest Thu Mar 18 Hot Rod Hot Rod here, I was on my normal patrol of the glade forest and I was blindsided by some Decepticons. Starscream, Slipstream, Goa, and Rogue were apparently looking for territory to claim and they just happened to catch me all alone in the forest. But luckily for me Crackshot, Chains, and Shatterquake were in the area and they came to my aid. So together we managed to chaser the Decepticons back to Polyhex. We all took a pounding. Crackshot was injured the most, I had to carry him back to Iacon. I left him in the care of the medic droids in the Repair Station. Launch Successful! Wed Mar 24 Crackshot Crackshot happily reports that the broken robot that was found months ago has been launched through the generous donations of many in the Autobot and Neutral ranks! It hopefully is on its' way home now. Good Speed! Trypticon Search Wed Mar 24 Chains Shark and I made significant progress in tracking down Trypticon, but the Decepticons were already ahead of us. They found the site, and apparently reactivated him. With an opposition commander and multiple additional guns present, plus Trypticon, we elected to fall back and report. Energon Point Captured Sun Mar 28 Optimus Prime Information: Captured Point. Point Location: 0.1.0 Rusty Scrapyard Resource: Energon in location. Orders: Keep point ours. Obtained By: Optimus Prime and Magnum Signed by: Optimus Prime Report on the spire Thu Apr 01 Chains During the ceremony, the spire lit up and opened up. A lot of people went inside. There were three hallways with ancient Cybertronian lettering. Entering one chamber, I heard the following messages: One shall stand, one shall fall. An empty husk The key to time is in the hermit's hands. I got no idea what that means. Listening to the Decepticons around, I also overheard mention of something about a 'gestalt', and 'the creature is not the one it is named' Ironhide may have gotten more information than I did. More on the spire. Thu Apr 01 Ironhide Ironhide here. Even though we were in the same hall, we all seemed to get different messages. Here's what I got: Don't get on the shuttle. Hope is found away from home. Rumbling mountains can be killed with lasers. I was hopin' we'd be able to get a research crew down there, but the spire's sealed itself shut. Probably gonna have to wait for the next lunar event. And I ain't no astronomer so I don't know when that's gonna be. Guess we'll just have to go with what we got and see if we can piece somethin' together. All I know for sure is that the messages have somethin' to do with the future. Maybe we can get with the neutrals who entered the other passages an' see if they'll tell us what THEY saw. Megatron's Fury Sat Apr 10 Shark Shark here. Just escaped from Megatron's Fury with my shoulder shot up for my trouble. The Cons have Trypticon there, repairing him and got a guard on duty too. Going to get this shoulder fixed up. Shark out. Possible Contagion Thu Apr 22 Ratchet Ratchet here. Jazz has been in quarantine since he arrived here after a battle. His condition is definitely worsening. Anyone that was with him was put through decontamination procedures before being released. If you spot someone that experiences a sudden power drain, get them to a nearby medical bay immediately. I have called in Lifeline to look over the scanner findings on Jazz. I am still awaiting anything she figured out that I didn't spot. Ratchet out. Cure Found Sun Apr 25 Ratchet Ratchet here. Lifeline has assisted me in finding a cure for whatever infected Jazz. Using the crystals that came from the comet, we pulverized them into energon and administered the mixture orally. Jazz returned to normal. We are currently producing more and will make sure it gets distributed. A full report will be on your desk later this cycle Optimus. Ratchet out. Trypticon Mission Successful Sun May 02 Shark Shark here in Repair Bay. Prime and I went out to Megatron's Fury to deal with the menace of the Decepticon's pet beast. They were ready for us, had set grenade traps with trip wires up. I took the brunt of one twice. I tangled with one of the grounders while Prime took on Starscream. That grounder was a scrappy one. Took all I could dish out and then some. Prime succeeded in getting close to the beast and put on three detonators. The first one failed to trigger, the other two succeeded and the beast fell. Both Prime and I took major damage. I suspect that the Cons did as well. Shark out. Massive Beast May 19 2010 Shark Shark here. I do apologize for the lateness of this report, the scientists wanted to double check that my scanners were recording accurately. Anyway, I ran into this massive beast. Actually it found me. But I digress. It seems to be some form of transorganic I've never seen before. The scientists are totally fascinated. It spoke perfect Cybertronian. It wanted to know if I was palatable. We didn't talk too long, but it seems intent on eating something.. possibly some of us if we are not on guard for it. The scientists should have the scan results to you soon Prime, then maybe we can try to cope with this thing before it decides to make lunch out of someone. Shark out. Refugee Camp May 30 2010 Shark Shark here. Reporting in from the refugee camp near Iacon. I have stepped up my patrols around this area as a precaution seeing as there is a large predator about that could attack the area if it so wished to do so. I'll be camping out here as well, just to keep an optic on things and perhaps earn a little respect from the locals. Shark out. Regarding The Darkness Jun 03 2010 Optimus Prime Subject:Regarding The Darkness To: Enginnering and Medical Personal From: Optimus Prime I need to speak with all of you in a meeting assembly. Though a cure was located for the viral disease that has pleaged several, I was given information stating that this cure will not be enough and was also given information of how this can be delt with. I have not requested this meeting till now due to questioning how true this information may be, however if it is true, then by every cycle that passes is only bring us closer to the destruction of which I was warned. I will go into more details at the meeting. Please inform me when you all can be gathered. Signed: Optimus Prime Feral Cybertronian? Jun 11 2010 Hyperblast This is Hyperblast. I was taking advantage of a lull in Decepticon air activity to perform an investigation on the cratered highways when I was attacked by a feral beast, which surprised me by transforming to a robot mode and firing a volley of longbow shots at me before we reached an impasse. Upon conversation with and observation of the beast-moded transformer, I concluded that she was destitute and in need of fuel. I offered her one and a half of my rations, which seemed to calm her feral tendencies significantly, before leaving her to her own devices. This Cybertronian spoke perfectly in both its modes, and seemed to take particular offense to being called a 'transorganic'. I cannot say with confidence whether she is or is not an agent of the Decepticons. Based on my analysis into recent reports, I suspect there may be some relation to the transorganic Shark encountered. I would like to speak with him. Hyperblast out. Camp Ground Incident Jun 17 2010 Shark Text only: Magnum and I went to the camp grounds to see if we could find the beast femme out there, and we indeed to find her. But so did the Decepticons. We both tried to talk to her. The Cons attacked us both. She attacked me. We departed due to my severe neck wound. Logging out now, medics are about to work on me. Distress Signal Jun 22 2010 Hammerstrike Occasional static had occasionally been heard over the Autobot broadband. However, finally a broken transmission makes it through. The message is garbled and there is audio distortion. However, it is paired with a distress signal which is finally strong enough to be tracked to their coordinates. The source is coming from 2.0.2. or in that general vicinity. OOC: Reminder that the TP for the Search for Hammerstrike will be held this Wednesday, June the 23rd. Hammerstrike's Report Jun 25 2010 Hammerstrike The following report is in text. As per Ultra Magnus' request, I have compiled this report, detailing on how I came to be lost in a maze near the acid pools. I had just completed training in Iahex, but not properly sorted into rank and file when a friend and colleague, Redroll, had gone missing. Acting on impulse and concern I went searching, and lost his trail near the acid pools. I suspected foul play, but have absolutely no evidence to support this, and thus shall not reveal to whom my suspicions are directed. Feeling compelled to search for him within, I entered. I was soon lost and overtaken by the fumes. I do not know how long I was dormant until my systems kicked themselves back online, and I tried several times to send a distress signal. As I am here, making this report, it is clear that they finally got through. I am grateful for being retrieved and repaired.. Excusing my rash behavior, I am ready and willing to serve the Autobots. Hammerstrike Call to action Jul 13 2010 Magnum Autobots, we should use this oppertunity in the lack of recent Decepticon air patrols to our advantage. Those personnel with construction abilities should work on whatever rebuilding is needed. Priority should be given to fortification of city-wide defenses. We may not get a chance like this again for those installation or upgrades. I will gladly assist where I am needed so please do not hesitate to call for my aid. Jackknife, continue working on your turret project. If this can be completed and installed before the Decepticons regain interest in Iacon, all the better for to keep the civilians safe. Safety of the citizens and my fellow Autobots is one of my primary concerns. Magnum out. Be Advised Jul 24 2010 Shark All patrolling Autobots should be on the look out for this femme. (image of Chimera in robot and beast forms shown) I was recently told that the Cons have coerced her into hunting down, capturing, and bringing back to Polyhex any Autobot she can. I believe, however, that she may be talked into not doing so and take refuge with us instead. Shark out. Taking initiative Aug 08 2010 Magnum Autobots! Magnum here. It concerns me greatly that we are allowing Lifeline to offer herself as live bait for the dragon. I would rather gladly take her place. We will provide a security compliment if that is not possible. Jackknife, your project will need to be put on hold. Fire retardant spray or armor must be our first priority. If you need assistance, do not hesistate to ask any of the other mechanics. Shark, good looking out as always. Continue to gather information and assess the current threat. I will await your full report. All other Autobots under my charge: Assist the mechanics and prepare for battle. Autobots, roll out! Magnum Halted Infiltration Aug 12 2010 Optimus Prime :"Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. We had an intruder last night in one of our secure areas, housing an artifact known as the Matrix Flame. He was subdued with the assistance of Arcee, Hot Rod, and Shark, but not before he was able to purloin part of the flame's power...and leave behind a calling card of sorts. :"Currently, he's within custody, but our job isn't over yet. I trust our security and information divisions to focus on his entry and his motives, respectively, but I want every Autobot to keep a sharp optic for anything suspicious. As yesterday proved - even the smallest effort can make the biggest difference." Return Home Sep 13 2010 Shark Shark here with Jackknife. We have finally returned back to Iacon after a rather interesting. "Interesting is putting it mildy Shark." Jackknife puts in. Shark hehs softly, Right. Was a successful trip none-the-less. I got some intel I've been looking for, Jackknife here got some things she needed. "Not to mention how you disguised us both so we'd blend in with the locals, Shark." Jackknife puts in. Shark chuckles, Hey, what can I say, I'm only getting better at it. Anyway since we are both smothered from helm to foot, fore and aft of disguise it's high time for a wash and a recharge. Shark out. Nobyl, an ancient hero returned Sep 16 2010 Starfire I wanted all Autobots to be aware of a recent event that I think is very important. A few days ago, a small group of autobots, including myself, were summoned to the Observation post. Something from orbit had crashed there. It turned out to be an ancient Autobot hero, placed in stasis until he was needed again. Though it is unclear why he was put in stasis, or by who, only a day after being reactivated, he apparently went to Polyhex and faced Megatron in single combat. And emerged victorious! His name is Nobyl, and if you see him around, I think you should get to know him. Sincerely, Starfire. Mission Oct 01 2010 Magnum Sky Lynx, this is Magnum. We require your assistance in checking Cybertron's orbit for Decepticon satellites with remote EMP capability. Please check this as soon as you can and report your findings back to me. Thank you for your help. Jackknife, Wheeljack, and Perceptor: Begin researching possible sources of electronic interference. Myself, Shark, and Nobyl will prepare for a fight against Megatron in an effort to gain any information. Magnum out. Nobyl Oct 12 2010 Magnum Magnum reporting in. The electrical interference problems have gotten significanlt worse. Many Autobots in service have reported to the mechanics for circuitry replacement or repair. Many city systems are offline, with power outages affecting aproximately 90 percent of Iacon. Repair bays and city defenses are operating in emergency mode only. Friends.. I do not need to tell you this is bad news. I have taken the initiative to run a portable scanner and the interference is edging out from out of the dome itself. Jackknife, wheeljack, perceptor: Has your research turned up anything? This is no EMP. I will talk with Optimus Prime and the scholars of Crystal City to see if they can be of any help. Everyone be safe and conserve your power supplies. I have a bad feeling we just might need them. Magnum More Wierdness During Battle Oct 14 2010 Shark Shark here. I have recovered from the mysterious affects of what Lifeline believes is extended radiation exposure. Apparently I am not the only one that was exposed to it during a battle with the Decepticons last cycle. They too seemed to be having systems failures just like we were.. all except Nobyl that is, who apparently is immune to it. Anyway, Lifeline gave us all something to help get over the radiation and we are all fine now. We being myself, Magnum, Arcee, and the crew that was trying to get the power back up in the entire city. Shark out. Power coming online Oct 17 2010 Magnum Magnum here. I remain defensively entrenched at Iacon's perimeter in no small part thanks to Starfire's generous Energon contribution and field repairs. The initial reports coming in from the mechanics have been the first good news I have heard in a long time. The blackouts have begun to lift and power has been restored to essential services. I will remain stationed until the defensive grid is online, then I will take a much needed rest. This is Magnum, signing out. Reporting on missing persons Nov 11 2010 Arcee :Arcee here. The other day I was kidnapped by some mechs and taken down to what looked like some sort of... arena. When I got there, some mechs were having a shootout with Hot Rod. Lifeline was there too and she helped free me. A decepticon prisoner and Hot Rod were talking near a huge... monster truck. Not long after that, the truck woke up as Grimlock bashed our way out. Eventually the monster truck dissapeared, nd we all retreated. Lifeline found something, but I didnt get to see what it was. It may be important. ooc Posted by staff via Arcee's player to keep things moving. Shark Nov 14 2010 Ratchet Ratchet here with Lifeline in Iacon Repair Bay. We are currently working on Shark who suffered massive trauma to his face by the hands of Megatron. It's going to take awhile to reconstruct his face, but luckily there was no severe neural net damage. That mech has a hard head. Ratchet out. Megatron Nov 17 2010 Shark This is a report of what occurred a couple solar cycles ago. I was on the Cybertronian Freeway on city border patrol with all scanners going when I spotted Megatron flying toward Iacon at a quick pace. I took a shot at him to dissuade him from getting closer and it worked. The mech had not forgotten our last meeting so he proceeded to attack me. I figured that our defensive grid must have saw Megatron coming so I didn't call for backup. Crackshot showed up as I was getting my face pummeled. I so owe you a drink or two there Crackshot. Fight at Bypass Dec 13 2010 Shark Shark here... had a nasty fight with the femme seeker named Shred who apparently had something to prove by coming near enough Iacon to duke it out with an Autobot, which was me. She sure fought nasty too and finally bested me so I had to retreat. Shark out. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards